The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus niger×(Helleborus×hybridus) and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LEM 100’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Beaumont le Hareng, France. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform Helleborus plants with unique leaf and flower coloration and pest resistance.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Beaumont le Hareng, France in February, 1993 of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Helleborus niger, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Helleborus×hybridus, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Beaumont le Hareng, France in February, 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Beaumont le Hareng, France since February, 1996 has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.